djsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Djsunite Wiki:DJs Unite
Men Of Culture (formerly known as DJs Unite) Welcome to the official wikipedia of Men Of Culture (MOC). Here you can learn anything and everything about the supergroup from Norway. Men Of Culture is a Norwegian DJ group, founded in 2012 by core members DJ Mute, DJ AmoEba, DJ Gangstah Rap, DJ Brutum, DJ Boot and DJ Nav. Since its formation, Men Of Culture has housed a total of ten acts, and is currently home to seven. The group and members have several noticeable features in their catalog, including King Gordy and Eminem. Men Of Culture isn't just a group of super talented producers, its also a lifestyle. MOC is for the kids, they are the culture. __TOC__ History 2012-2014: Formation, growth and feuds After DJ Mute released his first album, Life is hard, but im not dead yet!, ''he brought together all the best artists of Norway and formed the creative unit then known as DJs Unite. The group quickly rose to fame, starting off with the hit song DJs UNITE! featuring most of the founders (DJ AmoEba, DJ Gangstah Rap, DJ Brutum, DJ Boot, DJ Nav and DJ Mute). Not long after, DJ Klut was signed and another song was dropped called FiteMeIrl featuring DJ Klut, DJ AmoEba, DJ Nav and DJ Mute. Controversy and jealosy caused DJ Brutum and DJ Gangstah Rap to have an internal beef, which resulted it a 1v1 song contest, won by DJ Brutum. This caused DJ Gangstah Rap to retire from music. DJ Brutum later retired as well, but it didnt go down lightly with the rest of the members of Men Of Culture. To make up for the losses, MOC recruited local heroes DJ Mulle and DJ Sørs. DJ Brutum was officially murdered on April 12, 2013, when members of the group released the song called Brutum u scuk, featuring King Gordy himself. Brutum tried to retaliate with a song of his own called Deal with the consequences, but that was quickly forgotten. Out of nowhere, DJ Klut retired. Rest in peace. In 2014, local legend DJ Average was signed to the group. '''2015-present: The peak years' Ever since 2015, the members of the group have silently been cooking up fire, dropping a few tracks here and there. The first official album of the group, Digital Penetration, is currently in the works, and contains classics like We Classical Now and Rum Ham. The album was supposed to drop many times over the years, but due to scheduling it was never finished. The album is scheduled to drop in the summer of 2018. The gang decided to make another album, called Cultured Men. Its scheduled to drop sometime after the drop of Digital Penetration. Digitral Penetration dropped 19th August, 2018. On August 20th, DJs Unite changed their name to Men Of Culture. . . Artists Current acts Former acts Discography The following is the list of all albums released by members of Men Of Culture. Upcoming albums: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse